All I Have
by shes-a-head-case
Summary: A Songfic based on Letty and Dom's break up after the movie! But it could have a happy ending! Our Dom and Letty meant to be? Find out if their relationship can make it!
1. All I Have

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song so please don't sue me!

This is a songfic during Letty and Dom's break up after the movie. The song is "All I Have" by Jennifer Lopez and LL Cool J.

~Letty's POV~

It has finally been to much for me. Ever since the heist me and Dom's relationship has been falling. We aren't in love like we used to be. We both know that it won't work out, were just scared that losing each other, we would lose the world because for 4 years now Dom has been my world. Letting him go is the hardest thing I will ever have to do but I have to end it now before I end up hating him for not seeing how bad it really was. It no surprise for me to hear girls chatting about Dom, he always seem to have a wondering eye even though I knew he loved me, I couldn't keep living a lie acting like it didn't hurt. And I know it hurts him to see me in pain, but he scared that losing me would change everything but I think its time for a change.

__

~It's such a shame, but I'm leavin'  
Can't take the way you mistreated me  
And it's crazy, but oh, baby  
It don't matter, whatever, don't phase me~

~Dom's POV~

I'm losing Letty I see it in her eyes everyday and in those cold lips I kiss goodnight. I dieing to show there something here worth fighting for. But my lips won't move and I just walk through the motion of day, waiting for one of us to be strong and break something that has held up through everything but that is worn out and has to change. I have loved Letty all my life, holding her makes me happy and looking in her eyes makes me see things of heaven. I'm scared that my weakness of not saying the right words of not being faithful will end the story of Letty and me. I know that me and Letty are meant to be together and that she stills loves behind those tears....

__

~don't believe you wanna leave like this  
I don't believe I just had my last real kiss  
I do believe we'll laugh and reminisce  
Wait a minute, don't bounce, baby, let's talk about this,~

~Letty's POV~

I still love Dom but love isn't enough anymore. He hurt me with his silence. I can't sit here and wait for his excuses about how we could make it better. But we are far beyond repair, what I need right now is for the pain to go away, so I have to leave. I tried of sitting there when he cheats and act like I don't know. He knows I love him and he thinks I'll stay because all I have is him....

~All my pride is all I have  
(Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)  
You'll be needin' me, but too bad  
(Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)  
You had to your choice to run alone  
(I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)  
Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah  
(But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)  
  
The nights I waited up for you (Oh, boy)  
Promises you made about comin' through  
So much time you wasted  
That's why I had to replace you~  


~Dom's POV~

She can't leave me now its now when I need her most. I know she can find support else where but I need her here. She just can't leave the love we shared. The pain is real but so is my love......

__

~It makes a cat nervous, the thought of settlin' down  
Especially me, I was creepin' all over town  
I thought my tender touch could lock you down  
I knew I had you, as cocky as it sounds  
That's the way you used to giggle right before I put it down  
It's better when you angry, come here, I'll prove it now, come here

People make mistakes to make up, to break  
To wake up cold and lonely, chill, baby, you know me  
You love me, I'm like your homey  
Instead of beef you come hold me  
I promise I'm not a phony  
Don't bounce, baby, console me, come here~  


~Letty's POV~

No matter what I have to leave now! I can't wait for the wounds to heal there too deep. I have to be strong for myself. Walking out that door will be the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, and he knows that. He not making it easy but I can't listen to him now I have to leave!

__

~Ain't nothin' you can say to me that can change my mind  
I gotta let you go now  
And nothin' will ever be the same, so just be on your way  
Go 'head and do your thing now  
And there's no more to explain to me, you no  
I know your game and I'm feelin' what you do  
  
So I'm bouncin' and I'm out, son  
I gotta leave you alone, yeah, yeah  
  
All my pride is all I have  
(Pride is what you had, baby girl, I'm what you have)  
You'll be needin' me, but too bad  
(Be easy, don't make decisions when you mad)  
You had to your choice to run alone  
(I know you're independent, you can make it on your own)  
Here with me you had a home, oh, yeah  
(But time is of the essence, why spend it alone, huh)~  


---------------------------------------------

Hey guys that was my first songfest, I hope you guys like and I defiantly advise to check out "All I Have" its such a good song!

~Laura~


	2. Cry

I decided to keep going with this story, and maybe just maybe it might have a happy ending! But will wait for that later. Now to the tears!!!!(lol) Hope you guys enjoy the chapter. This next song is by Faith Hill called "Cry". 

~Dom's POV~

Who could she do it. Act so strong in front of everyone. I wasn't that strong, everytime I saw her I felt like crying but I held it in. But watching her she seemed so at ease when I was dying inside. 

__

~If I had just one tear running down your cheek  
Maybe I could cope maybe I'd get some sleep  
If I had just one moment at your expense  
Maybe all my misery would be well spent~

~Letty's POV~

I don't know how I am doing it. Being around him is torture, looking into the big brown eyes is the hardest thing to do. I know his heart is broken maybe beyond repair, but so is mine. I don't know how i can act so cool when i am dying in side. I can see the grief written all over Dom's face i know he wants to see me in the same pain he is feeling.

__

~Yeah.... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that you're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I 'm wanting  
Something in return  
So cry just a little for me~

~Dom's POV~

How could she be fine, and act like the world hasn't changed. My world doesn't make sense anymore. I wish i could run to her and hold her and never let her go but i know that she doesn't want me anymore and that all i bring her is pain, but i am finding this to hard to live with day in a day out.

~Letty's POV~

How can he think i am not dying inside. The pain i am feeling is worst with every glance he gives me. I wish i could forget all the lies he gave me and all the times he wasn't there when i needed his touch but i can't. As much as i love him, i can't see past what he has done to me.

__

~If your love could be caged, honey I would hold the key  
And conceal it underneath the pile of lies you handed me  
And you'd hunt those lies  
They'd be all you'd ever find  
And that'd be all you'd have to know  
For me to be fine~

~Dom's POV~

I can't stand this any longer. I grab my coat and head for the door. I see her eyes follow me, i want her to stop me and tell that she feeling the same pain i am feeling but she just looks away. She's ready to give up, i can't be here any longer i have to leave....

__

~Give it up baby  
I hear your goodbye  
Nothins goin save me  
I can see it in your eyes  
Some kind of heartache  
Darlin give it a try  
I dont want pity  
I just want what is mine~  


~Letty's POV~

I see him leaving and i want to stop him and tell him how i feel but i can't. Letting him know my pain inside would be to easy and he would know that he still has a chance and i can't give him that, not yet. As much i know that he is in pain, i have to see him in pain not for my entertainment because he needs to feel all the pain i have felt for the past 4 years.

__

~Yeah... Could you cry a little  
Lie just a little  
Pretend that your're feeling a little more pain  
I gave now I'm wanting  
Something in retrun  
So cry just a little for me  
  
Yeah... Cry just a little for me~

---------------------------------------------------

So how did you like it. I know more sad stuff! I promise something a little more happier in the second chapter. Thanks for R&R. Keep reviewing!

~Laura~


	3. I'll Be There for You

Hey guys thanks for such great reviews. I told you this next chapter would be a little lighter and it will. The song is by Bon Jovi "I'll be there for you". I hope you guys enjoy it. Keep Reviewing.

~Dom's POV~

I know now what I have to do, for a long time now I have been killing Letty, slowly. My consistent cheating, and lack of caring has pushed her to tears every night. Now I know the pain she has been feeling and it makes me feel worst. How could I have been so blind and selfish, she had given me everything and I took it not giving anything in return. I still can't believe she's gone.

__

~I guess this time you're really leaving   
I heard your suitcase say goodbye   
And as my broken heart lies bleeding   
You say true love in suicide   
  
You say you're cried a thousand rivers   
And now you're swimming for the shore   
You left me drowning in my tears   
And you won't save me anymore   
  
Now I'm praying to God you'll give me one more chance, girl~

I want her back so badly, just to hold her in my arms and tell I love her and always will. I know now that she was too good for me and that I don't deserve her but that doesn't change the fact that I am dying inside. It's selfish to ask for a second chance, but I know I can make it right. I know I can be the man she needs the man I always could be. I run to the door to tell her I love her and no matter what it takes I will show her that I have changed and seen what the sadness feels like and I will do anything to have her back. I don't deserve her but I need her and I need this second chance, God please tell me she stills loves me and sees a future for me somewhere in her heart. I know I can make it right.

__

~I'll be there for you   
These five words I swear to you   
When you breathe I want to be the air for you   
I'll be there for you   
I'd live and I'd die for you   
Steal the sun from the sky for you   
Words can't say what a love can do   
I'll be there for you   
  
I know you know we had some good times   
How they have their own hiding place   
I can promise you tomorrow   
But I can't buy back yesterday~

I run to my car praying she is home to tell her I love her and need her and that I will do anything for her. That the pain I am feeling is deep and that I know how she has felt and I want to ease her wones. Please god let me get this chance.

__

~And Baby you know my hands are dirty   
But I wanted to be your valentine   
I'll be the water when you get thirsty, baby   
When you get drink, I'll be the wine~

~Letty's POV~

I hear a knock on the door, and silently I pray its him. As much as I want him to feel the pain I have been in, I miss him. I miss his lips and the way he used to hold me. I know that the bad out weighs the good but how nice it was at times. When he whisper in my ear and hold me tight. The long nights we watched the stars just listening to each others heart. God I know he doesn't deserve a second chance but as much pain I am in, it worst when he's not around. I miss him as bad as it sounds. I walk to the door and say my silent prayer, and there he was. I see his tear stain face, I know he's been crying. He looks at me with those big brown eyes and I step aside letting him in. God give me strength to do the right thing.....

~Dom's POV~

There she is beautiful as ever. I wanted to grab her and kiss her. How I miss though kisses. I wish I had seen how remarkable they were. I have to tell her how I feel and let her know I that she is my world. Please god tell me she stills loves me the way she used to that I still have a place in her heart.

__

~And I wan't there when you were happy   
I wasn't there when you were down   
I didn't mean to miss your birthday, baby   
I wish I'd seen you blow those candles out   
  
I'll be there for you   
These five words I swear to you   
When you breathe I want to be the air for you   
I'll be there for you   
I'd live and I'd die for you   
Steal the sun from the sky for you   
Words can't say what a love can do   
I'll be there for you~

----------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!! What will happen! Will Letty give Dom that second chance or does he still need to feel the pain. Can Letty be strong no matter what happens. Check out the next chapter and keep reviewing!

~Laura~


	4. On Bended Knee

Hey guys I am back! HA HA did you like that cliffhanger well I am hear to satisfy your appetite! This next song is a classic by Boyz II Men "On Bended Knee". I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And finally some dialogue! Keep Reviewing!

~Dom's POV~

I sat there looking at her knowing she dying for me to say something. I am so scared that I will say the wrong thing and lose her forever. But I can't let that stop me. I have to have her back, I love her so much!

__

~Darlin' I can't explain  
Where did we lose our way  
Girl it's drivin' me insane  
And I know I just need one more chance  
To prove my love to you  
If you come back to me  
I'll guarantee  
That I'll never let you go~

Can we go back to the days our love was strong  
Can you tell me how a perfect love goes wrong  
Can somebody tell me how you get things back  
The way they use to be  
Oh God give me a reason  
I'm down on bended knee  
I'll never walk again until you come back to me  
I'm down on bended knee~

"Letty I know you want to know what I am doing here. I came here to tell you that I love you....the pain I have been feeling, without you has been the worst I've ever felt. I love you so much, I know I messed up and I would do anything to change that Letty baby, I wish I could stop all the pain you have ever felt but I can't, Letty I want to be the man who shields you through the pain I want to the man you need. I know I don't deserve you and that I am selfish for even asking for a second chance but I know my life without you isn't a life at all. You are my whole life and no matter what that won't change. I have loved you all my life, and now I know how feels not to always have you there, that your a precious gift and that I need to keep you close to my heart always. Baby I love you more then anything and I will do anything to get a second chance to prove to you I can be the kind of man you need and want.."

__

~So many nights I dream of you  
Holding my pillow tight  
I know I don't need to be alone  
When I open up my eyes  
To face reality  
Every moment without you  
It seems like eternity  
I'm begging you, begging you come back to me~

~Letty's POV~

Tears are now running down my cheek I don't know what to say. God I just want to run into his arms and tell him how much I love him and how much I have missed him. But I sit still, after I stop my tears I find the strength to speak.....

"Dom, I want you to know that I love you and that will never change. Dom you hurt me bad, I spent many nights crying over you and to tell you the truth I don't have the strength to do it again. The word you say sound good to me but I need to know that you mean them, because Dom I can't cry anymore for you. I need to know you'll be there for me no matter what. I want us to be each other world. Dom I love so much it hurts, please tell me that you won't hurt me because....."

__

~Wanna build a new life  
Just you and me  
Gonna make you my wife  
Raise a family!~

~Dom's POV~

Cutting her off, "Letty baby I know I won't hurt you again, because baby when you hurt so do I. Letty I love you and I want the whole world to know how much I love you. Baby I want you there for the rest of my life, when I wake up in the morning I want you there to hold and kiss. Your my best friend and without you I'm lost. Baby I need you in my life, I want to spend every moment with you....." I'm so nervous, I pull a ring out of my pocket. A ring my mother gave me when I was young to give to the girl I love. I see her gasp she wasn't expecting this. I know she loves me and can make this work I slowly get to one knee and she begins to cry. I have to this now!

---------------------------------------------

HA! Another Cliffhanger! Dom is proposing will Letty say yes or is she still to hurt to give Dom all her heart. Find out in the next chapter! I know I am evil but I take what little fun I can get! Thanks you guys! Keep Reviewing!

~Laura~


	5. I'm Yours

HA I am back with all your question answered well maybe (lol)! This next chapter song is by Brandy called "I'm Yours". Enjoy and thanks for all the great reviews. And just to let you guys know Dom and Letty have been apart about a month so its not just happening over a couple of days. Thanks you guys I hope you enjoy the chapter.

"Leticia Maria Rodriguez will you marry me?"

~Letty's POV~

OH MY GOD! He proposed!!! I want to cry, I feeling all these emotions all at one time. Dom and I have been through a lot, a lot more then most couples. I love Dom with all my heart. I know its going to take time for us to get the great relationship that we had back. He looks me eager to see what my answer is..... "YES, Dom I love you" he laughs out of joy and pick me up whirling me around. I had never seen Dom look so happy.

__

~How can I let you know   
How much you mean to me   
I know sometimes you wonder why   
Are you the one that I need   
As sure as I breathe   
You are the one for me   
And I want you to know~

~Dom's POV~

She said YES I can't believe. I feel like at any moment I'll wake up and this be all a dream. I swing her around she looks so happy. I can't keep from the tears from rolling down my check. Letty is going to be my wife. I am so lucky, knowing I could have lost her forever. Thank you GOD! I finally stop and sit down on the couch placing her on my lap. She crying harder now, I hold her tight. After she hugs me she looks at me "Dom, I love you and I believe you when you said you've changed and I want to spend with rest of my life with you." I pull her close and lightly kiss her on the lips. "Thank you so much Letty I love you baby I know I can be the man you need I want to take care of you I want a family with you." Letty smile widen when I mention family. I knew she always wanted a family and now so do I. 

__

~You fill my heart with love   
My tears with joy   
And now and forever   
I'm yours   
With everything you do   
Makes my dreams come true   
With all of my heart   
I'm yours  
  
I think about you all the time   
You're always on my mind   
The thought of you brings happiness   
Inside I know that I am yours   
But there's so much more to say   
There's something that I got to tell you   
So you know that I care, baby~

The rest of the night I spent holding her in my arms, we talked about our future and how we have both changed over the past month. We lay in her den and I look at her as she lays in my arms. She so beautiful, tonight was the happiest night of my life. Every so often I see her admiring the ring, she couldn't get over how big it was. I knew she was happy. I wanted that night to never end.

~Four Months Later~

~Nobody POV~

The wedding on beach was simple and beautiful. Only close friends and family were there to see Letty and Dom vow their love for each other. Nothing could ruin there day. The honeymoon was lovely, Dom and Letty spend a week in Hawaii. Everyone was eager to see them home again. Now as the happy newlyweds. Mia had moved out of the house to Letty's old apartment. Now Dom and Letty could start there life together. On the way home from Hawaii Letty had been feeling sick. She had never gotten flight sickness before so she didn't know what was wrong. But Dom was there for giving everything she needed, Letty had seen a huge change in Dom. Now there relationship was perfect. When Letty and Dom got home Letty was feeling a little better but was still feeling sick. Letty knew she had to go to the doctors which she hated but she had to get checked out to make sure everything was ok.

~At the Doctors~

"Yes Mrs. Toretto the doctor will see you now." Letty loved being called Mrs. Toretto. "So how we feeling today, Mrs. Toretto?" "Shitty and you?" the doctor laughed and began to ask what symptoms she had been having. "Well, Mrs. Toretto I like to run some test, then maybe we will know what making you sick." 

~An Hour Later~

"Ok Mrs. Toretto, we will call you when we get the test results back you just take it easy for awhile and we will call you as soon as we can."

-----------------------------------------

Ok I know what your all thinking and you might be right but you maybe wrong. So don't make up your mind just yet. I try to have another chapter up tomorrow but I will be gone all this weekend. So next update if not tomorrow will be Monday. Enjoy your weekend and Keep reviewing! Thanks again!

~Laura~


	6. The Results

Hey guys I'm back after the long weekend. I've been under the weather lately that's why I didn't update Monday. But here is a new chapter for you guys. There no song in this chapter cuz I really didn't know I song that would fit. Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy!

~A Week Later~

~Letty's POV~

For the past few days I have been feeling better. Dom has been so great. He been waiting on me hand and foot. He even skipped going to a race because I was sick. That's when I knew he take care of me no matter what. I was worried about what the results would say but the worst worrier was Mia. She kept asking me 10 billion questions, I mean I love the girl but she this close to a bitch slap. I hate coming off as a bitch but being sick isn't helping.

__

*ring, ring*

"Hello.."

"Hi Ms. Toretto its Doctor Green I have you test results back. I think you and your husband should come down to see them."

"Is it bad?"

"No not at all, how about this afternoon?"

"Sure we'll be there,"

"Great! Goodbye Ms. Toretto"

Ok so it isn't bad news. Whew, well then what was it. And why couldn't he just tell me over the phone. I was still worried, I wish Dom was home, he should be back soon then we can head over to the doctors and find out what this is all about.

~2 Hours Later~

~Dom's POV~

Pulling up to the driveway I pull out some flowers I had picked up for Letty. I hate that she feels so bad, hopefully some flowers can make her feel a little better. I open the door to see Letty sitting on the couch reading on of my magazines.

"Dom, good your home, the doctors called they said they wanted us to come by to talk about my test results. We could leave now...."

"Sure baby whatever you want, here" handing her the flowers "I got these for you." 

"Awe there beautiful baby thank you so much" Letty then jumped in my arms kissing me, I loved it when she did that.

~At the Doctors~

~Letty's POV~

"Mr. and Mrs. Toretto the doctor will see you now" I was so nervous. I don't know why but I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen.

"Mrs. Toretto how are we feeling today?"

"Pretty good actually"

"Well I have you test results back...."

I grabbed Dom hand he squeezed it tight. I was nervous and he knew it.

"I happy to inform you both that you are going to be parents, Congratulations."

Oh My God! I'm Pregnant. 

~Dom's POV~

Wow wait a minute back up, I am going to be a father. Immediately I picked up Letty swinging her around.

"Thank you doctor, Thank you so much"

"Dom, I can't believe it were going to have a family, I take it your happy"

"Happy I'm beyond happy, I can't believe I am going to be a father. I love you Letty!"

"I love you to Dom!"

After a few more hugs and kisses we went to the car excited about telling the team there was about to be a new member.

--------------------------------------- 

Awe good news! Ha! I had you thinkin something bad was going to happen! I am evil, well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter. Keep reviewing and I will see ya tomorrow hopefully :)


End file.
